Te desean
by lovetamaki1
Summary: La desean, así como yo la deseaba, porque como un tonto me hechizo desde el primer momento que la vi. Pero ellos jamás podrán tenerla.


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "Te desean" de Luis Miguel.**

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC. Narrada en primera persona, desde el Pov de Byakuya, así que es más narración que dialogo.

* * *

**TE DESEAN**

Apenas son las siete de la mañana y ya camino por los pasillos de la facultad de arte, llevando conmigo una maleta con toda una gama de pinturas de óleo, pinceles y todo lo demás que ocupo.

En mi mano derecha sostengo un vaso de café negro y sin azúcar, para que me ayude a despertar. Los pasillos de la escuela lucen solitarios, pues las clases comienzan hasta las ocho, pero me gusta llegar temprano a mi primera clase, que es la de pintura.

Abro la puerta del salón y me doy cuenta que no soy el único, pues hay tres compañeros más adentro, peleando por el caballete que esta al centro en la primera fila.

—¡Gané! —exclama un chico de cabello rubio, del que no recuerdo su nombre. —Lo siento Byakuya, pero esta vez no te quedarás con el mejor puesto. —me dice en tono jactancioso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso piensas? —pregunto con aire amenazante y doy un paso hacia él.

—¡Como crees! —responde nervioso. —si sólo llegué temprano para apartártelo. —ríe y quita sus cosas de mi lugar.

Desde el día que encontré a un chico tirado en la calle y lo moví con el pie para ver si estaba vivo, corre el rumor de que a veces suelo ser muy violento, pues el chico que me vio creyó que yo lo había golpeado.

En momentos como este agradezco ese rumor, pues con sólo hablar de forma intimidante ya creen que si no me obedecen los ocuparé como saco de boxear.

Sin preocuparme por que asiento tomaran mis compañeros, dejo mi maleta y mi café a un lado del asiento y camino hacia el final del salón, donde están guardados los lienzos.

Tomo el mío y regreso a mi puesto, coloco el cuadro en el caballete y lo contemplo.

No está terminado, pero el dibujo a lápiz está perfectamente detallado. No es por presumir pero soy el mejor de la clase, la vena artística corre por la sangre Kuchiki.

Miro el cuadro por varios minutos buscando alguna imperfección, pues tengo tiempo para corregirla, pero no hallo ninguna, así que para aprovechar los minutos que faltan para que empiece la clase, decido comenzar a pintar.

Abro mi maleta y saco los pinceles para colocarlos dentro de un bote que esta sobre una mesa al lado del caballete, luego saco la paleta de madera grande.

Tomo el tubo de pintura blanco titanio y lo extiendo sobre la paleta, hago lo mismo con el negro marfil, el rojo cadmio, el siena, el rosado y un par de tonalidades cafés.

El tema de este periodo es la pintura realista y la clase tiene como objetivo retratar a una mujer con kimono frente a un biombo de madera decorado con árboles de Sakura.

De nuevo observo mi bosquejo para tomar nota de los colores y la iluminación que debo darle al cuadro, después de decidirlo escojo un pincel de cerdas duras y tomo pintura café combinándola con blanco, luego comienzo a pintar el biombo.

Estoy tan concentrado en lo que hago que no siento el correr del tiempo, hasta que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de mi compañeros resuenan en el salón. Para este momento ya terminé el biombo, así que podré concentrarme en la modelo.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y alzo mi vista. Detrás de la panda de alumnos entra el profesor de pintura, Kisuke Urahara, nunca lo admitiré en público pero es un gran maestro.

El salón está hecho un alboroto, la mayoría de mis compañeros varones están parados y platicando.

—Bueno, si no se sientan la modelo no entrará hoy a clase. —dice el profesor casi en un susurro, todos lo escuchan pues de inmediato se sientan y guardan silencio.

El profesor sonríe, supongo que alegre por haber encontrado el método perfecto para controlar a los alumnos.

—Ya puedes pasar. —anuncia él.

Doy una rápida mirada al salón y veo con desagrado que todos los hombres tienen la mirada puesta en la puerta, las mujeres lucen fastidiadas.

La puerta se abre obligándome a mirar hacia ella.

—¡Ah! —exclaman algunos idiotas al ver entrar a una joven de mediana estatura, piel morena, ojos dorados y cabello morado. Ella usa un kimono rojo con flores grandes en tonalidades amarillas, violetas y verdes.

Es hermosa.

Puedo escuchar algunos piropos que susurran a mis espaldas y que no son muy recatados. Cierro los puños frustrado por no poder impedirlo.

Ella sonríe, pues esta consiente de lo que provoca y lo disfruta, lo sé.

El profesor ordena que nos preparemos para comenzar a trabajar y varios van por sus lienzos.

Yoruichi, como se llama la modelo, camina hacia el centro de la tarima colocada en la parte del frente del salón y ocupa su lugar frente al biombo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan inevitablemente, pues ella queda justo frente a mí; por eso casi todos pretenden ocupar milugar, para observarla mejor, como si pudieran tenerla, ella es mucho para ellos.

Me sonríe, orgullosa de imaginar lo que provoca en mí.

Porque como un tonto me ha hechizado desde el primer momento que la vi. Su piel morena, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos han despertado una pasión incontrolable, algo que me consume cada día.

Yoruichi se sienta sobre la tarima, se abre un poco el kimono en la parte de abajo para que parte de sus piernas sean visibles, alza una mano para quitarse la mariposa con la que sujetaba el cabello, dejándolo caer libremente tras su espalda, ahora con sus manos mueve su cabello para darle un poco de volumen.

Los hombres la volvemos a mirar embelesados, mis compañeros además con deseo. Bueno, excepto el que se sienta a mi izquierda, ese es muy idiota para comprender o admirar algo tan sublime como ella.

Mientras la observamos ella se baja una manga del kimono lentamente, para tortura de los que observan, dejando al descubierto la piel de su hombro y el nacimiento de su pecho izquierdo.

Su piel canela luce tersa.

Sé que más de uno desea profanar su cuerpo con sus manos, que quisieran invadir su cuerpo como invade el sol la tierra, pero ella siempre les ha dejado claro que no está interesada en ellos, lo que sólo los hace desearla más.

Yoruichi toma un poco de su cabello y lo lleva hacia adelante, por el lado del hombro cubierto, luego me mira de forma seductora y toma su posición con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados.

—Pueden comenzar. —nos indica el profesor.

La observo, necesito grabar cada detalle para plasmarlo en el lienzo.

Con otro pincel tomo un poco de color negro y lo combino con uno tierra hasta que me queda el tono idóneo para la piel. Con trazos suaves comienzo a darle color al cuerpo de la modelo, imaginando mis manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Yoruichi.

Ahora mezclo unos tonos más oscuros para crear las sombras en los costados de la nariz y la parte inferior del cuello.

—Utiliza tonos más claros para darle luz a los pómulos y la frente. —me dice el profesor señalando los tonos que debo usar.

Asiento en silencio y regreso a mi trabajo.

—Profesor ¿ella será nuestra modelo cuando nos toquen los desnudos? —pregunta mi compañero de junto con malicia, pues sólo lo hace por molestarme.

Me levanto enojado de mi asiento, haciendo que este cause un ruido seco al caer al suelo.

Siento la mirada de todos sobre mí, incluso la de Yoruichi. El bruto de a lado me mira con burla por haber caído en su juego, inmediatamente levanto mi asiento y vuelvo a sentarme, la miro a ella quien me sonríe para tranquilizarme y vuelve a su posición.

Regreso a mi trabajo mientras el profesor le comenta a la clase que tendremos otra modelo para los desnudos.

Los chicos reprochan decepcionados y yo sonrío internamente al saber que ellos jamás verán el gran secreto de su piel.

Las tres horas de la clase pasan rápido. Yoruichi se levanta y se acomoda el kimono, después va a una esquina para esperar indicaciones.

El maestro recorre cada lugar para ver los avances.

—Van muy lento. —comenta al chico a mi lado. Miro su cuadro, sólo ha terminado el biombo, aunque le falto sombrear los pétalos de cerezo. Le falta técnica. —Tienes que apurarte con tu pintura. —le recomienda al chico que usa un parche en el ojo para verse más intimidante.

—No creo que lo que el haga pueda considerarse pintura. —le digo. —Un bruto como él no puede crear arte. Un chimpancé tuerto pintaría mejor.

—¡Oh! El princesito nerd ha hablado. —se expresa con burla.

—Excelente como siempre Byakuya. —se adelanta a decirme el profesor para evitar que sigamos discutiendo y luego continua viendo los demás cuadros.

Recuerdo que Yoruichi nos está viendo y recobro la serenidad. La volteó a ver y se está riendo. De mí, lo sé.

Un chico se le acerca y me roba su atención.

Él la devora con la mirada descaradamente, la recorre de arriba abajo antes de hablarle. Ella le sonríe y niega a algo que le preguntó.

El chico se va decepcionado. Debería sentir lastima por él, pero no lo hago.

—Ya pueden retirarse, nos vemos el lunes. —indica el profesor y casi todos salen como estampida de burros.

—Nos vemos mañana Kuchiki, llega temprano. —me dice Zaraki poniéndose de pie. —y no se te olviden las palomitas.

Asiento con la cabeza y él sale del salón. Aun no comprendo cómo es que lo considero mi amigo.

Después de un par de minutos todos han salido ya, sólo quedamos ella y yo en el salón.

Me levanto del asiento y camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Tus compañeros son simpáticos. —me dice.

—Te desean. —le digo con fastidio. Aunque no los culpo, pues yo también la deseaba.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma sincera, y después poniéndose de puntillas une sus labios con los míos.

Intenta separarse pero lo impido colocando mi mano en su nuca, profundizo el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado.

Sí, yo también la deseaba, antes de que mía fuera, antes de descubrir el paraíso con ella cada noche.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y acarició su mejilla.

Me alegro de ser el único que conoce la mujer amable, bondadosa y sincera que se oculta tras esa mascara de mujer seductora, de ser el único dueño de esas sonrisas sinceras y alegres; porque estoy seguro que si los demás supieran que ella es mucho más que fuego, mucho más la desearían.

Mis manos bajan hasta su cuello y lentamente le bajo el kimono para dejar expuesta la piel del hombro, después me inclino hacia ella y beso su cuello, ella gime acaricia mi cabello.

Seguiría besándola si no es porque siento una mirada sobre nosotros. Nos separamos y volteamos hacia la puerta, ahí está parado un chico rubio con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Decido que es mejor irnos a otro lugar y tomo a Yoruichi de la mano y comienzo a guiarla hacía la puerta, el chico se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Mientras avanzamos los compañeros de clase nos ven sorprendidos.

Sé que todavía la desean, pero ahora saben que es un sueño conquistarla, pues notan que me desea y la deseo, pero sobre todo ven que nos amamos.

* * *

**Me encanta esta pareja y ya me hacía falta escribir algo de ellos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Y si les agrada esta pareja me permito sugerir que pasen por mis one-shots "Y todo por culpa del sake", "Historias de amor" o "fue en un café".**

**Saludos.**


End file.
